callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur
The Giant 'is a friendly non-playable character in the Zombies map Buried. He will help the player(s) if he is provided with the right items. Overview The Giant is found in a jail cell near the initial Mystery Box spawn. He can only be accessed from the stairs by the box and through the roof. The key to free him is found on the wall by the cell. After freeing him he will turn away, until he is given Booze, where he will then destroy the debris blocking his cell and start to pace between where he was found and the Saloon, ignoring players and Zombies until he is prompted with items. Hitting The Giant with melee weapons will cause him to sprint for a short period of time. This can be used to make him follow a player with either of his items more closely. Shooting at him however, can wound him, which causes him to retreat to his cell and lock himself in, and must be freed with the key. Items Associated with The Giant There are a number of items that relate to The Giant and how he reacts to players. These items occupy the same slot as the chalk outlines for wall weapons, so the player cannot hold both at one time. *'The Key - The Key to his cell will open it to initially free him, and any subsequent times he locks himself back in when he is wounded. Whenever this happens, the key can be found on a hanger in the following areas: **To the left of his cell. It will always be here when first releasing him. **Hanging off the judge's bench in the Courthouse. **In the middle room on the second level of the Saloon. **In the Bank, behind the Deposit Box. *'Booze' - Booze can be given to The Giant, which causes him to drink it and run off in the opposite direction of where he was given it. This can be used to clear the various debris blocking certain passageways around the map. The player that gave The Giant the booze will receive a bonus of points depending on the distance he traveled to the debris, ranging from a fairly small sum if he ran a short distance, or a much higher one if he ran a longer distance. The Giant is capable of downing both zombies and players in this state. If he is shot, Booze can stop him from locking his cell door. **Booze can be found in both The Giant cell and the Saloon, and will spawn there once every round. If a player has already used Booze for one round, another can be bought for 1000 points at the counter in the Saloon. *'Candy' - Candy can be found in the Candy Store, and can also be bought from the counter for 1000 points if one has already been used for the round. Candy has a number of uses when given to The Giant, depending on where he is when it is given: **If given on its own, The Giant will aggressively follow the player who gave it to him around, attacking any zombies and will be unresponsive to any other items until it wears off. **If given next to a crawler, The Giant will pick it up in his hands and follow the player around with it. Shooting him or knifing him will cause him to kill the crawler. **If given near a workbench, The Giant will examine the bench and go off to gather parts and construct a buildable on it, provided he is not shot at whilst gathering the parts. If a buildable is already in construction, he will simply fetch the remaining parts; otherwise he will collect all the parts for a random one. The Giant is able to construct a buildable in one go, but if a player is already in possession of a part, they must manually place it on the buildable. **If given near the current spawn of the Mystery Box, The Giant will punch the box, preventing it from rolling a Teddy Bear, this will prevent the Fire Sale Power-Up from being dropped by zombies unless the Mystery Box moved before it was punched by The Giant. **If given near the Mystery Box that has just been rolled but the player has not accepted the weapon offered, The Giant will force the box to roll again. **If given near an empty box spawn, The Giant will go and fetch the Mystery Box from its current spawn, and place it on the requested one. **If given near a Subsurface Resonator without a Turbine, The Giant will find the workbench where the Turbine is built and carry it to the Resonator. **If given near a Power-Up, The Giant will change it into a different one. **If given near the chalk in the gunsmith shop, The Giant will take three of them and draw them at random locations. Appearance The Giant is a giant human wearing ragged clothes. He is very skinny and has a 'bowl' haircut. He looks as if he has been starving in the cell he is found in. On The Giant's fingers, it is evident that the word "sugar" (Misspelled "sugr") is emblazoned onto them. He has a slouched and somewhat fearful posture. He will cower and cover his face with his hands if shot while in his cell. Gallery The Giant running Buried BOII.png|The Giant escaping his cell. The Giant eating candies Buried BOII.png|The Giant eating a bowl of hard candy. The Giant with Stuhlinger Buried BOII.png|Size comparison of a normal character with The Giant. The_Giant_Buried_BOII.png|Full body shot of The Giant. Trivia *He reacts negatively when in a gas cloud created by zombies with Vulture Aid. *He will not enter the haunted manor house. If the player brings him near it, he will run away in fear. **He is able to enter the maze area, however; he does so by using an unaccessible path that leads to the maze, skipping the Mistress house all together. *Even though he is needed to access most areas, some can be maneuvered around. An example is getting to the Gunsmith from an underground passage in the bank or from the second floor. *As part of both paths of the Mined Games Easter egg and an achievement, The Giant can break the fountain found outside the church when given Booze. *If there is a player in the game holding Candy and another holding Booze, The Giant will always follow the player holding the Candy. *If The Giant is shot by the Paralyzer he will not return to his cell. *The zombies he kills will respawn. *If the player stands in his way while he is running, they will get downed. *When he is next to a player with Candy or Booze, he will motion to the player that he is asking for the item. *When The Giant is standing still while holding a crawler, he will begin to cradle it as if it was a baby. *When a crawler is knifed or shot in his arms he will throw it on the ground and curb stomp it. *He is required for the achievement I’m Your Huckleberry. *If The Giant is running to his cell after being shot and the player gets there before him, he won't close the door, and the player will not need to get the key to free him and the player. **However, if the player(s) leave the cell, the door will be closed and you need to find the key *Sometimes if the player shoots him with one bullet he will not go to his cell he will instead get sad. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters